Ageha
- 7= - 5= }} |birthplace = Near Cygnus |gender = Female |race = Alien |ecolor = Lavender (Pop'n 5) Cyan (Pop'n 7) |hcolor = Silky blue (5) Blonde (7) |hobby = Driving (in my spaceship, of course) |relative = Kelly (senior) |like = Kelly |dislike = Bean paste. The sweetness is kinda... |appearance1 = pop'n music 5 CS |appearance2 = pop'n music 6 CS, pop'n music 9 CS, pop'n music 11 CS |theme = Crystal Spiritual Splash Silky Neofolk Rock 2}} Ageha is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music 5. Personality 地球を侵略するために送り込まれたエイリアン第２号。 でも本人はアコガレの先輩を探すのに夢中みたい。 「ケリーお姉様はどこ？」 The second alien that was sent to invade Earth. But, she herself seems crazy to find her senior whom she greatly adores. "Where is older sister Kelly?" Ageha was sent to Earth to invade it, but she was searching for her senior, Kelly. Appearance Crystal Ageha takes to form of a humanoid alien female with normal apricot-colored skin. She have mauve eyes and silky dark blue hair with a much shorter hairstyle. There are white beads on the top of her head. Ageha's attire was a navy blue tank bra, short pants, wristbands, and boots, that also consists of the same beads as of her hair. Ageha sports a turquoise-colored waist belt, and orange-colored earrings. Her original color palette is confirmed in Spiritual, from the CS version of Pop'n Music 6. Splash Ageha, now, makes her appearance with drastic color changes. Ageha's hair develops a cream yellow hue, while her eyes are cyan. Her vestments consist of a deep pink bombshell bra with a cover underneath Her wristbands, shoes, and beads merged into the same color as her top as well. Ageha sports white legwarmers and very lacy pink shorts. Her earrings change into cyan, like her eyes. Her original color palette has been confirmed in Neo Folk Rock 2, from the CS version of Pop'n Music 11. Her 2P color palette has been confirmed in Silky, from the CS version of Pop'n Music 9. Cameos In the CS Pop'n Music Steampunk ver. Card, Ageha dons a steampunk outfit that consists of a white top with dark maroon and dark brown accents on her layerings and shorts, especially her thigh highlights and socks. Her hair color is similar to her debut. This only occurs in the Pop'n Music Lapistoria Card collection. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 7 CS: 地球を侵略するために送り込まれたエイリアン第２号。 大好きなケリーお姉様とおかいものをして、新しい服を買ったんだって！ でもね、帰りにちょっと遭難しちゃったみたい！？ 「ケリーお姉様と一緒だったらどんな時でも幸せなの！！」 The second alien that was sent to invade Earth. She is treasuring her favorite older sister, Kelly, she even bought her new clothes! Though, she seems to have gotten distressed on her way home! "If I'm with older sister Kelly, I'll always be happy!!" Pop'n Music 11 CS: 地球を侵略するために送り込まれたエイリアン第２号。 すっかりケリーと一緒に地球のダンスに夢中！ 最近、ギターサウンドにメロメロなんだって。 The second alien that was sent to invade Earth. She is completely absorbed in dancing on Earth with Kelly! Recently, she became madly in love with the sound of a guitar. Trivia *Ageha is presumably the first Pop'n Music character to change her color appearance, after her appearance on Pop'n Music 6. She is before Koyama Akemi and V.B. Gallery Animation ezgif-2-53802d4ed0.gif|Neutral (5) ezgif-2-52360e3da5.gif|Good ezgif-2-4042440883.gif|Great/Win ezgif-2-b7a37407c1.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-88275b76ea.gif|Miss ezgif.com-d0bc9c8e72.gif|FEVER Win ezgif-2-1caf788a93.gif|Lose ezgif-2-08d248ebdc.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-2-7a7cfbfc7a.gif|Great/Win ezgif-2-3ed0898878.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-2473ae9dd5.gif|FEVER Win Ageha 2p ani.gif|Neutral (7) ezgif-1220704600.gif|Good ezgif-3365465603.gif|Great ezgif-3507085215.gif|FEVER ezgif-1861580175.gif|Miss ezgif-7-adbaeb3eb90f.gif|Win ezgif-3818887141.gif|FEVER Win ezgif-7-4cb54d8cf9a3.gif|Lose ezgif-2-ed33b9d7d1.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-2-d1a739e4e1.gif|Great ezgif-2-37a906975c.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-4ada9b3da6.gif|FEVER Win Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 5 Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 5 Category:Pop'n Music 5 CS Characters